A Dragon Reborn
by dejectedxangel
Summary: One of Seto's most prized possessions, his Blue Eyes White Dragon collection, seem like the only thing he cares about besides his brother and company... yet this treasuring dates back to Ancient Egypt. When a new student arrives at Domino High, will he co


_**"A Dragon Reborn" - Chapter One**_

**Summary:** One of Seto's most prized possessions, his Blue Eyes White Dragon collection, seem like the only thing he cares about besides his brother and company... yet this treasuring dates back to Ancient Egypt. When a new student arrives at Domino High, will he collect yet another Blue Eyes?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **I did research in order to name the character I made up for this story, and I'm explaining the meanings below.

Also, just recently I learned about Kisara, the spirit who held the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in Ancient Egypt at seto-kaiba(dot)com. It says that while others shunned her for her blue eyes and pale skin, Priest Seto saved her and learned of her power. Then Seto's dad sacrificed her and gave that power to Seto. The whole ordeal gave me an idea for this story :-)

Déjà vu is a popular French term meaning "Already Seen".

_Japanese Name Meanings according to 2000-names (dot) com_

Kimi= She who is without equal

Taka = High

Hoshi = Star

* * *

The day began like any other at Domino High School. The morning bell rang and the students flooded the hallways on their way to their classrooms, friends sat together as they waited for the teacher to arrive upon the ringing of the tardy bell. Among the blur of students, a single girl walked in alone, eyes glued to the floor. She hugged her folder close to her chest as she walked in, a pyramid belt wrapped around her slim waist as it helped hold the skirt to her waist, and her upper body was covered by the blue sweater of the school uniform. The sweater was a bit too long and ended just beyond her skirt, the sleeves rolled up at her wrists. At her side there hung her navy blue messenger bag, a little thick to be a regular school bag.

She looked up at the rows of desks, counting four desks to the right of the wall and four desks towards the back. Just as she was about to walk towards her new desk, someone brushed past her and took the seat behind hers. He didn't even seem to notice her being there or his rudeness towards her as he placed his bag next to his seat and took out a laptop, placing it on the desk. She sighed and sat down in front of him, giving it no further thought. No sooner had she sat down that the bell rang and the teacher walked into the homeroom. After a few moments of the chatter dying down, everyone gave their full attention to the tall man that stood at the podium in the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class!" he said cheerily, being greeted back by the voices of the boys and girls.

"I have an announcement to make before letting you guys use this time as you please. It seems we have a new student among us, but I couldn't find her at the office. I was told she already came here..?"

The girl raised her hand.

"Ah, there you are. Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

She stared at her desk for a moment, then looked up and around at the faces of the students who were now focused on her.

"H-hi.. My name is Kimi Takahoshi." She then proceeded to sit back down, but the teacher shook his head.

"Tell us about yourself, Ms. Takahoshi."

"Well, I come from the U.S. originally, but I moved to Domino to live with my cousin. I am sixteen years old and at my old school, I was the head of the school dance committee."

Seeing how Kimi wasn't about to speak any more, the teacher allowed her to sit down. As the teacher took a seat at his own desk, the classroom chatter resumed. Kimi stared at her desk, suddenly finding it interesting. A hand rested on her desk and as she looked up, her eyes met with light blue ones framed perfectly with brown hair. The girl stood tall and proud, wearing the pink sweater assigned for the girls to wear. She smiled brightly down at her.

"Hey there! I'm Téa!" she said, her azure blue eyes meeting a darker shade of blue. Kimi looked up and gave her a small smile. She noticed that Téa looked at the person behind her for a second, narrowed her eyes in a slight glare, then turned back to smile at her. As Kimi turned around in her seat slightly, she noticed the boy behind her who had an unopened laptop in front of him and was in the process of glaring at the girl that had just greeted her.

"Hello to you too, Kaiba-san," Téa greeted, only to be replied with a grunt. Kimi turned to face Téa again, who nodded in the opposite direction. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang!"

Almost hesitantly, Kimi nodded and went with her, leaving the folder she'd clutched so dearly when she came in on her desk. Kaiba opened his laptop and was about to work on something when something caught his eye. Leaning in slightly, he looked at Kimi's folder and saw that at the bottom, right corner of it there seemed to be a picture of the girl. However, it wasn't the picture of the girl that caught his eye, but rather what she had her arm around of. As he looked at the picture completely, he realized the girl had under her arm the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He glanced over at the girl, whom Téa was introducing to Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Ryou. Acknowledging her for the first time, he noticed the shade of her hair, which was a familiar shade of light blue. Glancing back at her folder, he realized where he'd seen it. It was the exact shade of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

'She must be quite a fan,' he mused, turning to look at the girl some more. It struck him as odd that she wasn't wearing the traditional pink sweater the school assigned for the girls, but rather a blue one that was reserved for the boys. Even more so, was the shade of her eyes and how they lit up as she opened up to the people Téa introduced her to. He stared at her, finding her resemblance to his treasured dragons peculiar and curiosity provoking, yet as he looked at the people around her, he thought nobody else seemed to notice it. However, he did see a certain boy with spiky, tri-colored hair looking from him and to the girl, then grinning. He quickly turned back to his laptop, opened up a file and began typing. The group wasn't more than two desks away from him, though, and he could hear every word they spoke clearly.

"So, you were head of the school dance committee at your old school?" asked Téa excitedly. Kimi nodded and smiled.

"I love school dances and at my old school I organized them, saw them through and when I had a chance to, danced as well."

"Well, I'm part of the dance committee here at Domino High. Would you be interested in joining?" asked Téa, her eyes bright with hope.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"The thing is," Téa proceeded to explain, "the committee here is more of a club. We don't really have that many dances, but we dance at the club. But, with you on the team, I'm sure we can have dances other than the Winterball and the Homecoming dance."

Kimi smiled and nodded then turned to the others. She noticed the blonde in front of her tilt his head to the side curiously as he stared at her, something about her seeming familiar to him. At his action, however, she smiled even more.

"What?" he asked, coming out of his thoughts. She shook her head, still smiling however.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"C'mon, tell me! I want to know what you're smiling about!" he said a bit loudly, breaking Kaiba's concentration. He tuned into the conversation, though more interested in what the girl was about to say.

"You... you reminded me of a golden retriever puppy when you did that," she said. Duke laughed and stood up, putting an arm around her shoulder. Kaiba, while brushing his fingers over the keys to appear to be typing, smirked at her comment.

"Looks like you'll fit right in!" he said as Joey turned red for a moment, then laughed it off as his eyes met with Kimi's again. She didn't have those cold, arrogant eyes Kaiba had when he made dog references about him, but rather her eyes were warm and innocent. They reminded him of his sister for a second and thus, sparked a liking for her. It was that same liking that made him stand up and pull Duke away from her.

"Get yer filthy hands off'a her!" he said, putting himself between the two. Kimi giggled and looked around her new friends. The boy she now knew as Yugi was grinning as he looked up at her then turned towards Téa.

"Téa, did you introduce her to _everyone_?" His tone caused her to pay full attention to him.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" She noticed his grin broaden as he had a slight glint in his eye.

'What's he planning?' she thought to herself.

"Well, you know the seat given to Kimi was given to her because Mina-san signed out of school. I think it's only natural that you should tell her what that means..."

Téa thought for a moment, her eyes widening suddenly. She turned to Kimi, whose smile had faded when she thought something bad might happen. Putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, Téa began to explain.

"You see, Kimi, here at Domino High, a lot of the work we do is in pairs. Who you're assigned as your partner in homeroom is who you end up working with most of the year. Mina-san was assigned to that grouch over there," she said, nodding over at Kaiba who replied by typing more loudly on his laptop. "But since she left and you came, it seems like you'll be assigned to work with him. I guess I should formally introduce you two..."

With that she led Kimi back to her desk, where she sat. She cleared her throat and only because of Kimi's presence did Kaiba look up at Téa.

"Yes, Gardner?"

"As class representative, it's my duty to make sure the new students in our class are familiarized with the school. I'd like to introduce you to Kimi Takahoshi, your new study buddy," she said, using the term the school had officially given to the partners. Kaiba looked from Téa to Kimi, his eyes meeting hers for the first time. "Kimi, this is-" Téa started, but Kaiba cut her off.

"Seto Kaiba," he said, extending his hand. Kimi took it timidly and he brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Kimi felt the blood rush to her cheeks as a heavy blush took over her normally pale cheeks.

Seto felt the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Her hands were soft, with long slender fingers that looked fragile. As he saw her blush, he couldn't help but smile inwardly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"P-pleasure to meet you, Kaiba," she said timidly. By this time she realized how quiet the class had gotten and as she looked around, everyone was staring at the two in absolute shock. Even the teacher had looked up from his desk at the two. As if on cue, the bell rang and the teacher walked out. Téa excused herself and resumed her assigned seat and as Kimi turned to face Kaiba again, she noticed the glares a specific group of girls were shooting at her. She stared at them blankly and Kaiba turned around. A single glare from him made them look away, his action causing Kimi to blush even more. It was as he turned around and faced her again that he realized he still held her hand. Letting her go, she smiled and turned around, her back facing him.

As the teacher at the front of class stood up and started writing the class agenda on the board, Kaiba stared at the back of Kimi's head. It took a few seconds of the rest of the class still staring at him, especially Yugi and his friends, for him to see why.

'Did I just do that?' he asked himself mentally.

He noticed her lean reach and open the messenger bag that was next to her desk. As she pulled out a notebook and a pen, he saw a glint of something white with cable ports. He recognized it as a laptop, and if he wasn't mistaken, one of the latest models. He then looked at her, curiously, wondering how if she had such a great machine at her fingertips, why was she copying the agenda on paper? The teacher didn't give much more time for his mind to wander, however, as he began passing out their warm-up assignment.


End file.
